Criminal
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: "Me enamoré de una criminal."..."Mamá, no llores, estaré bien..." KorrAsami.


Este fic participa en el reto "Orgulloso De Amar" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

Inspirado en la canción: Criminal.

Los personajes no son míos. Y las palabras con las que participé son:  
><strong>Amistad. Beso. Miedo.<strong>

Criminal.

Tenía miedo, no lo podía negar, sentir el frío metal contra su joven cuello le aterraba, ¿por qué a ella? Solo quería ir al supermercado de compras, pero aun así, ahora tenía un cuchillo directo en su cuello y una pistola en su espalda, ¿es qué acaso ahora los delincuentes no se conformaban con una navaja? Dios, ¿qué debía hacer? No podía entregarle su dinero, era suyo después de todo, ella fue quien trabajó para su padre todo ese mes para conseguir algo de efectivo por sus propios medios. Pero no. Al parecer poseer el apellido Sato siempre atraía problemas para ella cuando salía sin la debida protección. Demonios. Su rociador pimienta estaba en su bolsa, bolsa que tenía el ladrón junto con cualquier arma de autodefensa que trajese. No le podía haber ido peor ese día, primero se descompone su automóvil, luego el taxista se queda sin gasolina y ahora estaba en esa situación. «Hoy no ha sido mi día, definitivamente», pensé Asami antes de suspirar y resignarse a darle todo su dinero al asaltante que le estaba amenazando.

Estaba a punto de buscar el dinero que llevaba en sus jeans rojos cuando escuchó un chillido de dolor proveniente de su atacante, casi al instante dejó de sentir aquella opresión en su espada. Viró su cabeza para verificar el hombre que le había asaltado estuviese lejos de ella, pero lo que sus ojos verdes encontraron fue algo que depilando hizo estremecer su cuerpo. Frente a ella, dándole una paliza a su atacante nivel colosal, estaba una joven notoriamente menor que ella, a lo mucho dos años. Era de tez morena, tenía un tatuaje que consistía en rayas azules y blancas alrededor de uno de sus brazos, el pelo largo atado en una coleta, dos mechones caían sujetos con ligas que enmarcaban su rostro y, lo que atrajo a Asami de aquella joven, fueron sus ojos azules. Jamás había visto tal coloración azulina en su vida. Su garganta se cerró cuando vio aquel mar mirarla directamente y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la vio acercase. En definitiva, esa mujer era de temer.

Korra caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, apenas le acaban de dar permiso de salir después de la última pelea callejera en la que se involucró y una noche en la comisaría le habían ganado dos meses de arresto domiciliario por parte de sus padres, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella? Los problemas la buscaban, no al revés. Desde que era pequeña lo primero que su padre le enseñó fue a jamás dejarse por cualquiera y si eso significaba pelear, que así lo hiciera. La morena sonrío al recordar aquello, de seguro ahora su padre se arrepentía de haberle enseñado aquello. Era una niña algo agresiva de pequeña gracias a aquellas enseñanzas de su padre, pero jamás había tenido una pelea seria hasta que cumplió los trece años donde inició su vida como una pandillera. A los catorce ya se estaba tatuando el símbolo de la Tribu Agua del Sur, la banda que había formado su padre, en el brazo y a esa misma edad tuvo su primer encuentro con la policía, salió de ahí gracias a que sus padres pagaron su fianza. Y con los años, ella empeoró en carácter y sus problemas se hacían más grandes. Tomó un cigarro y se lo puso entre los labios, sacó su encendedor y lo prendió, inhaló los químicos que de cierta forma la calmaba y lo expulsó en una fuerte bocanada de humo. Sí, ahora con sus dieciséis años cumplidos, había adquirido demasiados vicios y el estatus de criminal adolescente según la jefa de policía Lin BeiFong. Y eso le llenaba de orgullo.

La joven seguía caminando tranquilamente cuando a la distancia observó algo que le llamó la atención, un hombre estaba asaltando a una chica no mayor a ella. Primero lo miró con indiferencia, después de todo no conocía a aquel sujeto y la joven debía ser realmente estúpida al caminar por esa calle, media Ciudad República sabía que cualquiera que ponía un pie ahí salía sin nada de efectivo y sin otras cosas para las chicas. Iba a seguir caminado cuando reaccionó ante algo que se le había olvidado. Un tipo que no conocía estaba asaltando en su territorio. Su territorio. Nadie, absolutamente nadie cruzaba sus calles, y menos un sujeto que de veía acababa de conseguir una pistola. Tiró su cigarrillo, lo pisó con pie y dirigió sus pasos en dirección al hombre. Le iba a enseñar de una manera muy eficaz que nadie se metía en sus calles. Apenas estuvo detrás de él lo tomó del hombro y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada tan potente que lo dejó casi inconsciente, era hora del show. Ya que estuvo en el suelo lo empezó a patear con la fuerza suficiente como para causarle un dolor infernal, pero no para matarle o dejarle inconsciente.

— ¡Tu, bastardo, que esta sea la última jodida vez que te vea por mis calles! — Gritaba Korra mientras seguía pateando al hombre.

— ¡P-Perdón! ¡Déjame de pegar! — Suplicaba el sujeto en posición fetal.

— ¡¿Crees que estoy interesada en tus jodidas disculpas?! Mira que acabo de salir de un arresto y si esta chica dice algo a la policía lo más probable es que me vuelvan a meter en esa jaula, — Ya que Korra creyó que lo había moreteado mucho, le dejó de agredir. — Ahora, corre maldita escoria, y no te quiero ver por aquí de nuevo.

Y dicho esto, el hombre como pudo se paró y se echó a andar lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas pudieron dejando atrás a las dos mujeres. En ese momento Korra se percató de la mujer que tenía ahí, era una joven no mayor a ella con unos ojos hermosamente vedes, tez blanca y con unos labios rojos tan intensos que la dejó sin aliento. Ya veía porque era ella la víctima, desprendía inocencia y por su apariencia era más que obvio que era una niña de los altos barrios que por azares del destino terminó en sus dominios. Se le acercó poco a poco y sintió como aquella chica se estremecía, vamos, acababa de darle una paliza a un sujeto y eso no le había dado tanta diversión, asustar un poquito a aquella joven no le haría tan mal.

— ¿Qué hace una pequeña niña de papi como tú por estas calles tan peligrosas? — Canturreó la morena con una sonrisa burlona.

— No soy ninguna niña de papi. — Siseó Asami mientras cogía la mano de Korra y la hacía una llave que no afectó mucho a la joven de ojos azules.

— Vaya, la princesita sabe defenderse... En ese caso, ¿por qué rayos no hiciste eso con aquel bribón? — Cuestionó la chica con una sonrisa amplia.

— Porque tenía una daga en mi cuello y una pistola en mi espalda. Ahora que lo pienso, no te conozco y no debo darte explicaciones. — Dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes dejando de agarrar a Korra mientras empezaba a caminar.

— Oh, pero si el panquecito tiene carácter. — En ese instante la morena cogió a Asami, la acercó a ella y pegando sus labios a su oído le dijo. — Escucha con atención, estas calles, mis calles, son realmente peligrosas, tuviste suerte de que ese hijo de puta fuese ajeno a mi pandilla porque, de lo contrario, te hubiese dejado limpia y sucia, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Ahora, como estoy de buenas porque me acaban de dejar salir de aquí con solo una advertencia: No muestres tu hermosa cara por estos lugares, no siempre estaré de buen humor o el que te asalte será ajeno a los míos, princesa.

Dicho eso, Korra dejó ir a Asami. Como adoraba asustar a las niñas. Sin más, siguió su camino hasta llegar a una casa abandonada y rota, con gran agilidad se metió a las fases de aquella oscura choza. Vacío y oscuridad. Así era ahí adentro. Tomó su encendedor y prendió un cigarrillo, necesitaba pensar. Mientras estaba encerrada en su hogar con sus padres de vigía le habían comunicado que empezaría el ciclo escolar en una nueva escuela de alta categoría donde iban los adolescentes más ricos de toda Ciudad República llamada "Las Cuatro Naciones". ¿Qué tenía de mal su actual escuela? Solo porque ahí se juntaba toda la escoria de la ciudad no significaba que la tuviesen que sacar, ¡ella ababa estar ahí! ¡Era la reina de su colegio! ¿Qué más podía pedir? Y ella sabía que ese era el motivo por el cual la estaban cambiado, era la reina entre los ladrones, drogadictos y más. Y eso no era lo que un padre quería para su hija. Exhaló una bocanada de humo y cerró los ojos, dormiría un poco en ese lugar antes de que los contrabandistas que conocía llegasen ahí y le ofrecieran algo de polvo, suficiente ya tenía que con ser una fumadora y alcohólica, no quería agregar un vicio más a la lista. Y menos uno así de dañino, estar en las calles le había enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas: No te metas con los sujetos equivocados.

Asami llegó a su casa agitada, ¿quién se creía aquella chica que era como para hablarle así? ¡No lo soportaba! Caminó hasta su habitación saludando a su madre con respeto y fingiendo que todo estaba bien, se encerró en su recamara y miró el hermoso piano blanco que tenía, para ella no había mejor remedio que una buena pieza musical. Se sentó enfrente del gran objeto y empezó a tocar, sí, todo era mejor con música. Con las notas se iban los malos ratos que pasó ese día y quedaban los buenos, como por ejemplo: que al fin Mako, el chico más guapo e influyente de su escuela, Las Cuatro Naciones, se había fijado en ella. ¡Era tan feliz! Todas las chicas la respetaban por su belleza e inteligencia, tenía muchas amigas y muchos jóvenes que le tiraban cumplidos, pero su objetivo principal era Mako, nieto del gran empresario Zuko y Mai. Si conseguía ser su novia su padre tendría un nuevo socio y ella el chico que siempre soñó: Cabello negro, mirada fuerte, musculoso, sereno y de cabeza fría. ¡No podía esperar a que iniciara el ciclo escolar!

No podía esperar a que acabase el ciclo escolar... y era el primer día y no había llegado ni siquiera a la escuela. Korra se despertó ese día tarde -que novedad en ella-; se bañó a las carreras, le entró jabón en los ojos y casi se mata con el jabón; se puso lo primero que encontró que fueron unos jeans azules, una blusa de un azul cielo ceñida al cuerpo sin mangas, se ató una chamarra café a la cintura y se colocó los botines cafés que tanto le gustaba; bajó lo más rápido que pudo, saludó a su gran danés Naga quien solo le miró con cara curiosa, se despidió de sus padres y se aventó -literalmente- frente al autobús que pasaba frente a su casa que le llevaría a su nueva escuela. Al estar adentró quiso bajarse enseguida y tomar el otro autobús de su vieja escuela, lo único que podía ver eran tonos, y tonos, y más tonos de rosa. Las chicas la veían con extrañas y pudo escuchar más de un susurro, las miró con descaro y se sentó en el asiento desocupado más cercano. En definitiva, ya quería que el ciclo escolar acabase y no había pisado la escuela, quizá, y solo quizá, no duraría ni tres semanas antes de que alguna de esas niñas ricas tuviera un ojo morado o un par de dientes menos por su culpa, la expulsarían y ella tendría que volver a su vieja escuela donde pelear era el pan cada día. Si, ese era un buen plan, y esperaba poderlo ejecutar.

Asami no podía estar más feliz, Mako la había ido a buscar en su carro para llevarla a ella y otra chica a la escuela, el carro del joven era un deportivo de un hermoso color rojo con decorados de llamas, súper masculino pero elegante a la vez. La joven Sato disfrutó aquel viaje como no tiene una idea, tan solo con estar en la presencia de Mako le hacía feliz, ¡el día no podía ir mejor! Al llegar a la escuela, todos la miraron con respeto, las menores le ofrecieron un "bueno días" amigables, sus amigas la esperaban como de costumbre y antes de que ella se fuera a su salón, se despidió de Mako con un beso en la mejilla que él aceptó complacido. Sí, todo iba perfecto. Al llegar a su salón escuchó el rumor de que una estudiante nueva iba a llegar a su grupo, al parecer era un año menor que todas pero era realmente lista. Asami sintió una natural curiosidad, era extraño ver a chicas menores en otros grados, así que eso era algo refrescante para la joven Sato, ¿quién sería aquella chica? De seguro de alta clase, lo más probable es que hubiese tomado lecciones en casa o con tutores privados para estar un año adelante. No importaba, Asami sería su guía en este colegio tan estructurado y le ayudaría a adaptarse. La joven de tez blanca estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su profesora, la señorita Pema, entró al aula.

— Chicas, chicos, hoy tenemos una nueva integrante. Ella estudiaba en la escuela "Los Hurones de Fuego"... — Apenas escucharon ese nombre, todos en el salón empezaron a susurrar, media ciudad sabía que todos los alumnos de esa escuela eran delincuentes o criminales juveniles. — ¡Guarden silencio! — Ordenó la profesora haciendo callar a todos. — Bueno, como les decía: Ella viene de la escuela de Los Hurones de Fuego, así que ayúdela a que se incorpore correctamente. Por favor pasa. —

En el salón entró una joven de tez morena, ojos azules y con una musculatura demasiado trabajada. Korra apenas tuvo un campo visual de todos los estudiantes con los que estaba sonrío al notar a cierta joven que semanas atrás rescató de un asalto.

— Pema, ¿me puedo sentar junto a la princesa de pelo negro y ojos verdes? — Preguntó Korra señalando directamente a Asami.

— Eh... Claro... Pero primero te pediré que te presentes. — Pidió dulcemente la mujer.

— Oh, por supuesto. Soy Korra, un placer en conocerlos, excepto a ti niña rica, a ti ya te conocí antes. — Dicho esto, la morena tomó haciendo junto con Asami, quien la miraba de reojo notoriamente irritada. — Oye, princesa, no me mires así, sé que no iniciamos con buenos términos...

— ¿Decirme "princesa" cada cinco segundos y haberme amenazado en un callejón después de que fui asaltada te parecen buenos términos? — Solo escuchó una risa provenir de la morena que estaba a su lado.

— Vale, vale, fui una patán, lo entiendo porque así soy yo, princesa. — La chica de ojos verdes la miró con el ceño fruncido al escucharle decir lo último. — ¿Ahora qué? No conozco tu nombre.

— Asami Sato. — Contestó la chica tajantemente.

— De acuerdo, Asami. ¿Qué tal si empezamos desde cero? — Le ofreció Korra extendiéndole la mano en señal de amistad.

— Está bien... Solo porque me han enseñado que no juzgue un libro por su portada... — Sabía que se arrepentiría de aquello, hacerse amiga de una delincuente no era muy inteligente... pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizá estar en su colegio la haría cambiar.

Pasó el tiempo y ambas muchachas se hicieron _**amigas**_ de verdad, Asami entendió el motivo por el cual Korra era así de agresiva, su familia era realmente pobre cuando era pequeña así que no tenían suficiente sustento como para mandarla a escuelas dignas, por lo tanto siempre estudiaba en centros de "formación para criminales", como ella les decía. Además de que su padre llegó a ser el delincuente juvenil de una gran banda callejera llamada "La Tribu Agua del Sur", pero que a diferencia de ella, su padre era conocido como criminal porque golpeaba hasta dejar inconsciente a otros delincuentes para que la policía los agarrase. Pero Korra era distinta a su padre, ella se ganó ese título por su impulsividad y su carácter, no soportaba la idea de parecer débil o que le dijeran eso, así que siempre estaba demostrando lo fuerte que era y, con el tiempo, le gustó demasiado meterse en peleas callejeras, fumar, beber, y, ¿por qué no? cometer alguna acción ilegal mínima como quitar carteras. Cuando Asami se enteró de ello, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, ella pensaba que la morena era una criminal por asaltar a mano armada o secuestrar personara, pero la metían cada cinco segundos a la "jaula" por alboroto público, destrucción a propiedad privada y por proteger a los suyos quienes si eran unos ladrones. El caso de aquella chica era insólito e interesante.

Por parte de Korra, descubrió que no todos los niños ricos eran engreídos e idiotas. Asami era totalmente diferente, había aprendido cinco clases distintas de artes marciales, así que era fuerte, hablaba con fluidez cinco idiomas distintos, sus calificaciones llegaba al cielo, su actitud en general era la de una niña buena y comprensiva, lo que le resultaba más intrigante a Korra es que ella era así porque era realmente así. En ese tiempo que estuvo con Sato, se enteró que vivía con sus padres, su madre siempre estaba en casa y era la persona que Asami más quería en el mundo, su padre siempre estaba lejos de casa en viajes de negocios, pero lo quería igualmente. Tenía habilidades culinarias, musicales y artísticas. En verdad, Asami era perfecta a los ojos de Korra, bonita e inteligente. Y eso le fascinaba. Su amistad se hizo tan potente gracia a las actitudes de Asami para con ella -pues la soportaba bastante bien y le hacía reír con sus tonterías- que la morena llegó a la conclusión de que aquella chica era su mejor amiga en todo el mundo y, para Korra, eso significaba que ahora poseía su protección ante todo delincuente de Ciudad República, no por nada era la reina.

Pasaron por muchas cosa juntas, Asami al estar con Korra entendió que sus "amigas" no eran de verdad, pues desde que estaba con la morena, cada vez que se sentía sola o mal, ella era la única que le decía las cómo eran y no se le acercaba con una cara de niña buena consolándola. Korra le había abierto los ojos a Asami y eso se lo agradecería siempre. Ambas salían, y, de cierta forma, la morena "corrompió" a la de tez blanca ya que le enseñó todo lo que ella sabía de las calles. En las fiestas donde eran invitadas, Asami terminaba cuidando de Korra de tanto alcohol que bebía, parecía una niña pequeña. Cuando salían, Korra cuidaba a Asami de cualquier sujeto que se encontrasen, todos conocían a la morena y si alguien llegaba a tocarle un pelo a la joven Sato, se ganaba una golpiza por parte de la banda de la ojiazul.

Su relación de amistad era perfecta. Se entendían, terminaban la frase de la otra, se escuchaba y se apoyaban mutuamente. Pero. Algo cambió entre ellas dos. Mejor dicho, algo cambió en Korra. No soportaba ver a Asami con cualquier chico, y menos con ese dichoso Mako que le robaba suspiros a su amiga. ¡Solo mírenlo! Ella tenía más carácter que él, más músculos e, inclusive, era más ruda que aquel niño rico. Pero lo peor, lo que más le enojaba, eran las miraditas que le dirigía a "su" amiga. Conocía esos ojos llenos de deseo, le había dado una paliza a más de un chico que la vio así, conocía las intenciones de Mako, pero cuando estaba a punto de advertirle a Asami sobre él, algo pasaba y jamás tenía la oportunidad.

Las semanas se volvieron meses, y la relación entre Asami y Korra cada vez se hacía más profunda hasta que pasó lo inevitable. Todo un mes la morena faltó a clases, Asami trató de contactarla pero era inútil, siempre que lograba hablar con ella Korra siempre estaba ocupada y colgaba antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas. Un día, saliendo de la escuela la invitaron a una fiesta, según tenía entendido iba a ir Mako también, pero eso no le importaba ya a la joven Sato, estaba realmente preocupada por Korra y su ausencia le dejaba un hueco que ninguna de sus "amigas" podía llenar. Asami negó cortésmente la invitación y se encaminó en dirección a su hogar, desde ahí podría usar el teléfono de su casa y llamar a Korra de nuevo para pedirle una explicación. Mientras iba por las calles, un anuncio publicado por la estación de policía local le llamó la atención, se acercó y contuvo el aliento cuando leyó las líneas que tenía el anuncio. Estaban buscando a Korra por intento de asesinato, encubrimiento de crímenes y daño a propiedad privada.

No había asomado su cara ni por su casa, ni en la escuela, ni por ningún otro lugar afuera de su territorio. Todo era un caos sin ella. Los drogadictos peleaban con su pandilla, los de otras calles venían buscando pelea al ver que no estaba la jefa, otros rufianes se instalaban en su territorio sin notificarle a ella o pedirle permiso alguno. Mientras ella la pasaba de lo lindo con Asami, su querida Asami, sus compinches tenían que esconder sus traseros para no ser golpeados por toda esa bola de mafiosos que se sentían grandes al ser muchos. Apenas llegó, se enfrentó a varios de ellos en una sola pelea, recibió moretones, pero salió ilesa de eso y en todos esos días, no dejó de pensar en Asami. Un día, Korra iba caminado vigilando sus calles hasta que un conjunto de diez imbéciles la acorralaron, no era problema, estaba acostumbrada al juego sucio. Peleó, recibió cortadas, golpes y demás, pero jamás imaginó que uno de ellos portaba un arma. Vio la pistola en la mano del hombre que había golpeado meses atrás cuando rescató a Asami, no sabía como disparar, lo notaba por el meneo de su muñeca, pero eso no habitaba que fallase el tiro. Cuando vio que su dedo jaló el gatillo, ella se agachó y después de eso solo sintió la sangre manchar su cara. Efectivamente, no sabía disparar, pero aun así le dio a uno de sus camaradas.

El sonido del arma siendo disparada llamó la atención de los policías que estaba cerca, todos los demás salieron corriendo a excepción de Korra, había visto gente morir antes y sabía que debía escapar, pero algo de lo negó, la cara de Asami apareció en su mente reprochándole por qué dejó morir a ese hombre. Se mordió el labio y se tragó su orgullo. Cortó su chaqueta y le vendó la herida lo más rápido que pudo antes de echarse a correr, pero fue inútil, Lin le logró ver escapando y después solo a un hombre desangrándose, era fácil concluir quien fue la responsable, y aunque la veterana policía no quería creer que esa chica que encerraba por romper ventas y buscar peleas había herido de tal gravedad a ese hombre, las pruebas le decían lo contrario. Después de eso, aun herida, se enfrentó con todos esos bastardos que dejaron a su compañero, le dieron una paliza que jamás olvidaría, pero ella salió triunfante al final. Se arrastró como pudo y llegó a una casa enorme, ahí se dejó caer y se entregó al sueño de la inconsciencia y su último pensamiento de entre todos fue Asami. Su sonrisa. Su nariz chata cuando se enojaba. Su cabello negro como la noche. Y sonrió antes de que todo fuese oscuridad, no había mejor manera de darse cuenta que amabas a una persona a unos segundos de quedarte inconsciente. Felicidades, Korra, felicidades. Eres lesbiana, acabas de destrozar a tu padre y te has enamorado de tu única amiga.

Asami aún no se podía creer que Korra estuviese siendo buscada por la policía por intento de asesinato. Estaba pensando cuando llegó a su casa, tomó su llave y estaba a punto de entrar hasta que algo le llamó la atención, una chica estaba recostada a un lado de su morada, lo primero que notó fue un peculiar tatuaje en su brazo. No lo podía creer, era Korra. Sin detenerse a prensar, corrió hacía ella y notó que tenía varias lastimadas, muchas de éstas realmente feas, varios moretones y raspones. Como pudo, la cargó y le metió a su hogar, dio gracias a que su madre no estaba y la recostó en su cama, fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y le trató las heridas lo mejor que pudo, algunas de éstas necesitaban suturas, apenas se despertase, la llevaría a un hospital. Jaló una silla y estuvo a su lado hasta que abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, jamás le había visto en tan mal estado... Ahora que lo recordaba, desde que se conocieron Korra no se había metido en ninguna pelea hasta ese instante.

— ¿Asami...? — Interrogó la morena con voz deplorable.

— Si, soy yo... Korra... — Afirmó la joven Sato sujetando la mano de la chica.

— ¿Dónde, dónde estoy? — Cuestionó la muchacha de ojos azules mientras se trataba de parar.

— No te muevas, quédate acostada. — Ordenó Asami mientras ponía una mano en su hombro para invitarla a acostarse de nuevo. — Estás en mi casa, te encontré afuera de ella.

— ¿Llegué hasta tu casa? Vaya, que gran coincidencia... Yo solo me dejé caer en el suelo, no sabía ni a dónde me dirigía. — Trató de bromear la morena.

— Korra, ¿por qué estás tan lastimada? — Se interesó Asami.

— Una pelea, como diez o más, una bala, un herido, me quedé a curarlo, fui por esos bastardos que lo dejaron ahí desangrado, gané, ¿no es obvio? — Explicó a grandes rasgos la morena.

— Por eso la policía te busca por intento de asesinato... — Murmuró Asami.

— ¿Ya están los anuncios? Dios... mejor ni me aparezco por mi casa... — Ya sintiéndose un poco mejor, Korra se logró sentar en la cama.

— ¡No te muevas tanto! Tienes heridas muy profundas, debes ir a un hospital... — Pero la morena no la dejó continuar.

— No lo creo, asomo mi cara allá afuera y termino en la correccional para menores. Asami, ¿por qué me trajiste a tu casa sabiendo que la policía me busca? — Preguntó la joven criminal.

— Eres mi amiga, no te podía dejar allí tirada toda lastimada. — Argumentó Asami.

— Eres tan dulce. — Y sin más, Korra se abalanzó sobre los labios de la joven de tez lechosa. — Gracias por cuidar de mí.

— ¿¡Ko-Ko-Ko-Korra!? — Tartamudeó la chica de ojos verdes al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Qué? — Estaba lista para escuchar algunos insulto homofóbicos, ¿qué? Ella apenas se acababa de dar cuenta que quería a Asami antes de quedarse inconsciente. «Soy muy impulsiva a veces...»

Asami no contestó aquella interrogante, solo pudo regresarle el beso a Korra. No lo aceptaría, pero sabía que ese vacío que sintió todo ese mes en su pecho no era normal. Desde que conoció a Korra sus días monótonos se volvieron aventuras interesantes, desde una exploración hasta una tarea en grupo se volvía más divertida con la morena. Sus bromas, su infantil forma de ser le encarnaban a Asami. El olor a tabaco que desprendía Korra la embriaga, a cada fiesta que iban adoraba verla ebria porque parecía una niña pequeña. Todo de Korra le gustaba, ella se había dado cuenta desde mucho antes, pero por temor jamás lo aceptó.

— ¿¡A-A-Asami!? — Trató de decir Korra mientras acogía a la chica entre sus brazos.

— Te tardaste mucho, idiota. — Ahora fue el turno de la ojiverde de burlase.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? — Balbuceó la morena.

— Desde hace unas semanas, pero no lo confirmé hasta que tú, tonta, desapareciste. — Le reprochó Asami.

— Pero, es que...

— ¡Asami, amor, ya llegué! — Se escuchó la voz de una señora mayor. — Oye, ya supiste sobre la chica que está buscando la polí...

Y si alguna vez Asami quiso la tierra se la tragara, fue en ese instante. Su madre miró perpleja la situación en la que estaba, bueno, no todos los días veías a tu hija abrazada de otra chica, y la impresión debió ser mayor ya que esa muchacha que tenía atrapada entre sus brazos a su hija era nada más y nada menos que una criminal buscada por las policía.

— ¡Tú, aléjate de mi hija! — Ordenó la mujer mayor.

— Mamá, tranquila, ella es Korra mi... Ah... ¿amiga? — Cuestionó Asami mirando a la morena quien solo se encogió de hombros.

— No, no, llamaré a la policía ya mismo. — Sentenció la mayor de las Sato saliendo despavorida de la habitación.

— ¡No, mamá! — Llamó la ojiverde, pero era demasiado tarde, su progenitora ya había abandonado la recamara. — Korra, quédate aquí, iré a detener a mi madre.

Asami salió de habitación corriendo, tenía que alcanzar a la mujer que le dio la vida, no podía llamar a la policía, Korra no había hecho nada realmente malo como para eso. Saltó varios escalones y, gracias a todos los santos, interceptó a su madre con el teléfono en las manos.

— ¡Mamá, espera! — Imploró Asami.

— ¡No me detengas, hay una criminal allá arriba! ¡Con razón habías estado actuando tan rara todo este tiempo! ¡Te estaba involucrando en sus cosas! — Pero la mujer no pudo continuar ya que su hija le interrumpió.

— ¡Korra no tiene nada que ver con mi comportamiento extraño! Bueno... en parte si... ¡pero no de ese modo! ¡Korra no ha hecho nada malo! — Chilló Asami dejando perpleja a su madre.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡La están buscando por intento de homicidio! — Cuestionó la mayor de las Sato a gritos.

— Mira, mamá: Sé que Korra no es la mejor persona, quizá sea algo tonta, no tenga el mejor expediente, que le gusta estar involucrada en peleas, que tenga sus propios secreteos y mienta. ¡Pero no es una asesina!

— ¡¿Y por qué tanto interés en protegerla?! ¡Asami, ella te está nublando el juicio de lo que es bueno y malo! ¡No debes tener una amiga así! — Le reprendió su madre.

— ¡Porque yo la amo!

— No... No puede...

— Así es mamá, me he enamorado de Korra. Estoy enamorada de una criminal. — Afirmó Asami más segura que nunca.

— No... Mi bebé no puede ser lesbiana... Y menos amar a una persona que le ha quitado la vida a otra. — Lloraba la mujer.

— Mamá, no llores... Estaré bien... Korra no ha asesinado a nadie.

— Señora Sato... su hija tiene razón... — Una débil voz se escuchó entrar a la discusión.

— Korra, te dije que te mantuvieses en cama, tus heridas están aún abiertas... — Reprendió la ojiverde a la morena al verla andar.

— Asami... Tu madre debe saber la clase de persona que soy... — Y diciendo eso, le sonrió a la chica que tanto quería antes de mirar a la cabeza de la familia Sato. — Señora, no soy una perita en dulce, fumo, bebo alcohol como solo su hija ha visto, conozco mejor que nadie la celda de la oficina de Lin, sé quiénes son los contrabandistas que le venden droga al tonto de bebé Mako para parecer "cool" — Ambas mujeres se le quedaron viendo cuando dijo eso — ¿qué? Hay muchas cosas que no saben de él y yo si, pero no es el caso. Quizá haya golpeados persona hasta mandarlas al hospital, sea la principal presa de Lin, tenga un grupo de vándalos bajo mis bragas, pero jamás, repito, ¡jamás! Le he arrebatado la vida a alguien. No soy una asesina, criminal tal vez... Esta es la clase de persona quien soy, pero lo más importante. Amo a su hija. Aún recuerdo como la fastidié el día que la salvé de un asaltante, que por cierto, fue él quien le disparó al hombre.

— ¿Tú... salvaste a Asami...? — Dijo algo perpleja la mujer.

— Es una larga historia, pero en resumen, si. — Aceptó Korra sonriendo.

— Mamá, por favor, deja ese teléfo...

*Tock, tock, tock*

Algunas ocasiones el destino juega mal sus cartas, y para Asami, su madre, y Korra, eso significaba malas noticias. La morena se aventuró a observar por una de las ventana quien era el que tocaba la puerta por temor de que la hubiesen seguido, lo último que quería era poner en peligro a Asami y a su madre. Pero lo que vio fue aun peor que unos cuantos tíos enojados, vio a un hombre con mascara y su piel tembló por primera vez en todos su años como delincuente juvenil. Amon. Tragó saliva y miró a la señora y a su hija con cara de espanto, ella conocía a Amon y si estaba allí era para para asesinar a las dos mujeres que estaban ahí, eso, o ella había hecho algo con su negocio de drogas, y eso era algo poco probable.

— Asami, mejor que tu madre si llame a la policía. — Dijo Korra con un tono bástate severo. — Allá afuera hay un asesino a sueldo, y dudo mucho que haya venido por mi, yo encubro a sus peones.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó la mayor de las Satos hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal cayendo la interrumpió.

— ¡Corra, escóndase y llamen a Lin! Yo reataré de ganar tiempo. — Ordenó la morena empujado a ambas mujeres.

— ¡Korra, pero estas herida aun! ¿Y si tienen armas?, ¿Y si te hacen daño?, ¿Y si... humm? — El parloteo de Asami fue parado por un dulce _**beso**_ que le transmitieron seguridad.

— Asami, ellos siempre tienen armas, me harán daño y quizá me maten, pero valdrá la pena si logro salvarte a ti y a tu madre. Ahora, corran. — La ojiverde iba a prosternar cuando la morena le volvió a interrumpir. — Tranquila, estaré bien, soy una criminal, ¿lo recuerdas? Sé todos sus trucos.

Y dicho esto, las Sato salieron de la habitación de donde estaban y se ocultaron en el cuarto de la menor. Asami estaba realmente mortificada por corra, tenía conocimiento de que era fuerte y la había visto en más de una ocasión usar sus músculos. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentir miedo, pero ese miedo era más doloroso. No quería perder a Korra, gracias a ella conoció lo que era tener una amiga de verdad y no una farsante que solo la miraba por su estatus social, la amistad que tenía con ella era realmente especial, tan especial que con el tiempo fue evolucionando y creció a tal grado que se convirtió en amor. En un amor tan puro que ahora su corazón sufría al tan solo imaginar que su adorada moderna estaba allá afuera enfrentándose a asesinos quienes venían por ellas. No. No debía dejarle todo a Korra. Se separó de su mande y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes. Encerrarla en la habitación, corrió hasta el cuarto de su padre donde guardaba una especie de guante que daba choques eléctricos. No permitiría que lastimasen a Korra por su culpa.

La morena reunió todo el aire que tenía y salió al recibidor donde ya estaba Amon dándole órdenes a sus lacayos pata buscar a las mujeres que vivían ahí. Como pudo, Korra se asomó con toda la seguridad que la caracteriza, pero apenas miró la macara del jefe de los asesinos, el miedo se apoderó de ella y uno de los recuerdos que tenía más encerrados surgió. Cuando conoció a Amon. Era una chica de quince años en ese entonces que solo se metía en pelas callejeras, pero un día se metió con las personas equivocada y terminó en el hospital con tres apuñalada y con el recuerdo de un hombre con mascara.

— Vaya, vaya. Si es la pequeña Korra, ¿qué hace una delincuente juvenil en una casa tan rica? — Habló Amon con tono irónico.

— ¿Robar? — Contestó la morena sin importancia.

— De ti no lo creo, y los afiches de allá afuera tampoco al parecer ya has madurado un poco... Te vas convirtiendo en alguien más como yo quizá trabajes para mi más adelante — Korra sintió eso como un ataque directo en su orgullo.

— Claro, trabajaré para el bastardo que me apuñaló tres veces. Para que sepas, no asesiné a ese hombre. — Dijo la ojiazul con un tono severo.

— Eres inútil después de todo, no sé porque rayos no te maté hace un año.

— Vale, ya que terminaste con tu monologo, lárgate de aquí a menos que quieras probar que tanto he madurado. — Amenazó Korra poniéndose en posición de pelea con los puños arriba.

— ¿Y por qué el interés de que nos vayamos? Yo solo vine a secuestrar a la señora Sato y a su hija. — Rio Amon. — No me digas, te hiciste amiga de la princesita.

— ¡Solo Korra me puede decir princesa! — Se escuchó la voz de Asami venir de las escaleras, tenía algo en la mano, pero la morena no identificó que era.

— Pero si es la pequeña perra, gracias, me has hecho todo más fácil.

Amon dio la señal y empezó una pelea. Korra trataba de proteger a Asami y Asami trataba de proteger a Korra, ambas habían pasado por mucho juntas. La morena sabía que su querida princesa no estaba totalmente desarmada pero le faltaba experiencia en la lucha y temía por su vida ya que ni ella se había enfrentado en su primer combate con profesionales. Patadas, golpes, sangre, gritos, todo era un espectáculo digno de una película de mafiosos. Asami se había alejado para entretener a los secuaces de Amon mientras que Korra iba por el pez gordo. Fue una pelea épica, la morena logró quitarle la pistola que llevaba el enmascarado de una sola patada y empezaron los golpes a mano limpia. Pero ella sabia que no iba a salir libre de aquel encuentro, era Amon y él jugaba más sucio que ella. En algún momento, escuchó un grito venir de Asami y mirar a aquella chica fue su mayor error. Sintió un dolor punzante en su abdomen, Amon le había apuñalado en el mismo lugar otra vez.

Sangre, sangre la manchaba de nuevo y no por simples lastimadas de algún cuchillo afilado raspando su piel. No. Era una navaja bien enterrada. El dolor fue tan intenso que sintió nauseas y su esófago se obligó a vomitar, pero lo que salió de la boca de Korra no fue su comida sino sangre. Se dejó caer en el suelo y contempló como Amon iba tras Asami quien acaba de despachar a otro secuaz. No. No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Asami. Como pudo, tomó la navaja que seguía clavada en su abdomen y con una fuerza sobre humana, se la clavó en el pecho a Amon evitado su corazón. Después de todo, lastimaba personas, fumaba, bebía, pelean y robaba. Pero jamás asesinaba. Llegó la policial justo minutos antes de que Korra se desmayara por completo. Lo había logrado, protegió a Asami y a su familia.

La joven heredera escuchó un grito provenir de Korra y lo que vio la dejó helada. Estas observado como ese tipo de la máscara de clavaba una navaja en el abdomen. No. No podía ser. Quería correr donde estaba la morena, pero uno de los ayudantes de Amon se lo impidió y no tuvo más remordió que pelea con él, cuando al fin se lo quitó de encima lo único que observó fue como Korra se lanzaba sobre Amon y le clavaba la misma navaja que él usó para luego verla caer al suelo. _**Miedo**_. Ansiedad. Korra no se movía, fue a su lado y respiraba con dificulta. No podía perder a Korra, ella era lo único verdadero que tenía en ese mundo tan superficial. Era un criminal después de todo, le había robado el corazón y ahora la hacía sufrir como nunca, esos eran actos realmente malignos. Después todo fue caos. Llegó la policía y ella le exigió a gritos que llevaran a Korra a un hospital, gracias a la madre de Asami la morena pudo revocar casi todos sus cargos legales a excepción de daño a propiedad privada. La casa Sato quedó más que destrozada aunque todo se arreglaría si Korra se comprometía a arreglar todos los destrozos junto con Asami. Ya en en el hospital la morena recobró el conocimiento y lo primer que vio fue a una muchacha de tez blanca dormida a un lado de su cama.

— Ey, Asami... — Llamó Korra.

— Calla, amor... Solo déjame dormir cinco minutos más... — Susurró la ojiverde entre sueños y eso le hizo brotar una sonrisa a la morena.

— Cariño, despierta, ¿o quieres que te despierte con un beso? — En ese instante Asami captó que no estaba soñando y que estaba en el hospital "cuidado" de Korra.

— ¿M-Me escuchaste? — Dijo mortificada la hereda Sato.

— "Calla, amor... Solo déjame dormir cinco minutos más..." — Citó la joven de ojos azules con tono burlón.

— V-Vamos, como si no te gustara que te diga así, cariño. — A Asami se le colorearon las mejillas de un color carmín tan potente y su mente se nubló que no pensó en lo que decía, y Korra no se quedó atrás cuando la escucho decirle "cariño" totalmente despierta.

— ¡N-No me digas así! — Esta vez fue el turno de Asami para reír.

— Amor, no te molestes conmigo. — Dijo la heredera Sato poniendo cara de cachorrito.

— ¡Ah! ¡De acuerdo! No me puedo enojar contigo. — Susurró Korra haciendo un puchero.

— Korra... — Le llamó Asami y ésta volteo para mirarle a los ojos. — ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste algo tan estúpido como abalanzarte sobre Amon cuando estabas herida?! ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que me preocupé al verte caer desmayada!? ¡Me vas a mate de un infarto! — Le regañó la chica de ojos verdes entre llantos.

— ¡A-Asami! Es que yo... — Pero la morena fue acallada por uno finos labios color rojo intenso.

— Idiota... estaba asustada... tenía tanto miedo de perderte... Ere mi mejor amiga, eres mi novia... ¿qué demonios pensabas? ¿Qué por ser un criminal eres inmortal? — Korra solo sonrió y abrazo a aquella chica que tenía adelante de ella.

— Asami... ¿has visto Hércules? — Interrogó la morena.

— Tonta, ¿cómo te atreves a preguntas eso ahora? Pero si... lo he visto... — Contestó la heredera sin apartarse de ella.

— Como dice Meg, a veces se hacen locuras por amor. — Y dicho esto, Korra unió sus labios con los de Asami en un ligero beso. — Asami, te amo, por eso lo hice, no quería perderte, no a ti... Eres lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida. Eres la única amiga buena que tengo que me hace ser mejor, eres la única persona a la que amo y que me hizo enfrentarme a Amon... Eres mis miedos, mis ilusiones, mis pesadillas... Eres todo para mí. Mi amiga. Mi amante. Y mis temores.

— Y tú eres una criminal, una acrimina la la que amo con locura.

Y sin más, ambas chicas compartieron un dulce beso que sellaba los sentimientos que tenían. Korra sonrió para sus adentros, lo mejor que había robado en toda su trayectoria criminal, fue el corazón de Asami.


End file.
